Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating method for forming coats on surfaces of objects.
The dip coating method is widely used as an advantageous method for applying coating materials on surfaces of objects. However, when a thin coat, for example, up to 50.mu. thick is formed by dip coating, a considerable uneveness will be observed in the thickness of the resulting coat on account of the solvent evaporation at the surface of the coating liquid in the dip coating bath. In dip coating by use of a dispersion type of coating liquid such as a pigment dispersion in a binder resin solution, the composition of the coating liquid will become nonuniform if sedimentation of the pigment occurs, and therefore, the composition of the coat resulting from such a coating liquid will be also nonuniform. Although the above drawbacks can be eliminated by constant stirring of the coating liquid in the coating bath during operation, the stirring is troublesome since it ruffles the coating liquid.